


Some character designs for Learning Curve; a Harringrove fic

by warhead_ache



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dad Billy, Gay Panic, Teacher Steve, awkward gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warhead_ache/pseuds/warhead_ache
Summary: Here are just some illustrations I did for Bentnotboken1's fic "Learning Curve".
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bentnotbroken1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bentnotbroken1/gifts).



Context: The scene where Steve and Billy meet after 8 years in Steve's classroom.

And Steve panicking afterwards.

Original Twitter thread: [here](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1219653166091902978?s=20)


	2. Passing by in the grocery store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy's daughter is his best wingman.

This scene was just very cute and I had to draw it.

Original Tweet: [here](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1243194659603709952?s=20)

**Author's Note:**

> Check out me on Instagram (@warhead_ache) and Twitter (@warhead_ache) for more good shit.


End file.
